Broken Wings
by Caster Night
Summary: (Charles x Rayflo) Charles (aka Cherry) is beginning to admit his feeling for Rayflo. However, a mysterious new group have began to move, and with them a new wave of hardships and loss. On their way to see an old colleague of Rayflo's, whose relationship is still unknown, they meet a girl named Chrysti Licht. Who is she, and why is the Vatican, & Devil, after her? (Yaoi!)


_A.N: I own no rights to "Vassalord"! (Though I wish I did...) All rights go to respective owners!_

**_Bold= English_**

_The darkness I see in that man seems to dictate my life; my very being if you will. I find myself unable to be without him, more so than just a junky to his fix. Without him, I am nothing. He is my master. He is…..my beloved._

"Cherry~" I held back the slight groan that threatened to erupt from my throat. "It's Charley!" I announced for the tenth time the past five or so minutes. "I'm bored~ Come entertain me~" I sighed heavily. "I'm too busy with work, please try to restrain your….." I wasn't allowed to finish as a soft pair f lips landed on my own.

I broke away some time later, trying to remember what it was I was doing before my master's little distraction. "Cherry….." I half glared, half sighed at the man to my side. "It's C-H-A-R-L-E-Y!" I hissed out, yet he seemed unfazed. "I'm going to be going on a short break…" My eyes widened slightly at the news as I turned to fully face my master. "What do you mean?" There was a strange look in his eyes, one that reminded me of the ordeal we had just finished going through. "I just…" The loud buzzing of the phone interrupted him, as he sighed and rummaged through his pocket.

"**_Hello_**_?" _My brows furrowed as he spoke in English. "**_I see…Right…I'll be there soon…_**_"_ He brought the phone down, but before I could ask he placed another chaste kiss on my lips. "It seems my time is cut even shorter…..I'll see you later Cherry~" I flinched at the sudden change in his voice as he spoke my name. The contrast to his serious voice just moments ago and his now playful one surprised me more than it should have. _'He's been like this ever since we managed to deal with Herold…..I wander what is…' _My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my own phone ringing. "Hello?" I asked. "Charles…we have a new mission for you to undertake…please meet our messenger at XXX Wilken's Str. He will give you the details there….." The phone line went dead before I could even bother questioning the sudden mission I was given. _'Strange, considering my recent run-in with the Vatican…' _I couldn't help but think back to a few short weeks ago…

_The room was deathly silent as I faced the Pope. "Charles J. Chrishund, it has been brought to our attention that, due to recent affairs with a group called the….." "Forgive me for interrupting, but isn't that event suppose to be kept private? I see no reason to bring it up in a room full of turncoats." I sighed back, glaring at my master as he spoke. "Ah yes, and then there is the matter of you collaborating with a so-called 'progenitor'….. Johnny Rayflo, if I'm not mistaken." My master's eyes narrowed, a devilish smirk, one promising mischief, formed on his lips. "You seem to know a good amount about me, don't tell me even the Vatican has plans for…" I placed my hands over his lips to stop him from continuing. "And with that, we will take our leave. I'm sorry for the inconvenience we have caused." My master's muffled protests, along with the Pope's chuckle, were the only audible sounds as we left the room._

A small smile made its way to my face as I remember my master's pouting face on our ride back here, it was….adorable? I shook my head, trying to control my blush. Ever since our encounters with death, I have felt a connection that was, if possible, deeper than the one I had shared with him before. It was almost as if we both silently confirmed our love for each other that day, despite not….. A deeper blush found its way to my face.

During these past few weeks, it seemed as if my master…as if Ray desperately wanted to have more of a physical relationship, even more so than usual, which was something I wasn't sure I was ready for. "Cherry~" I jumped slightly as a sultry voice whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "W-What?" I asked, obviously flustered, as I pushed my glasses up higher on my nose to hide my eyes. Master smirked, liking the reaction he pulled from me. "I was just wondering about something." I quirked a brow, trying to calm myself some more. "About what?" He seemed to ponder something before smiling sweetly at me. "Why don't you come with me?"

His request caught me off guard. _"Me? Go with him? Isn't it usually the other way around?' _I thought. "Sorry, I am meeting someone for a mission as part of the Vatican's orders." His shining eyes seemed to dim, disappointment settling in. "I see…..too bad….."He turned around, but I grasped his arm before me could walk away. "Perhaps if we obtained the information for my meeting tonight, I could go with you while I made a plan…" I don't know what possessed me to say this, but the thrilled look on master's face was enough to pacify me. "Sure!"

The night air was crisp, clean, and offered a relaxing stroll. Master walked beside me, close enough to gather warmth. I couldn't help but think of taking his hand in mine, just as a real lover would do, but I stopped myself. _'He is only for sustenance…I do not wish to drink from a human…as a child of God I…' _"Ne, Cherry~" An irk mark formed on my head. _'Here I was trying to…' _"Do you think it is possible for someone, such as myself, to find happiness?" His question caught me off guard, but before I could respond his laughter broke through. "Hahaha never mind such a ridiculous question, I was merely teasing~ How could I not have found happiness in such an adorable lover?~" A bright blush found it's way to my cheeks. "I-Idiot!" He smiled at me, a true smile, and clasped my hand in his holding me firmly. "But really though…..I love you…."

**A.N: Hey there wonderful readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of a new story I've been thinking of! Please let me know what you think(R&R) if you would like!**

**P.S: I know that it seems a bit dry, but please bare with me! It will get more interesting!**


End file.
